A crueldade do amor
by marilindy
Summary: Marina era uma menina que nunca se levou a sério até encontrar Marcelo,ela tem uma paixão avassaladora por ele, só tinha uma problema, suas melhores amigas também gostavam dele.


Meu primeiro dia de aula no segundo ano, passo pelo portão do colégio esperando que tudo seja a mesma coisa, entro em qualquer parte das filas gigantescas para cantar o hino nacional, pensando se isso era realmente necessário, afinal era começo do ano e o calor estava escaldante. Logo avisto ele, blusa preta, coturno, calça jeans desbotada, cabelos pretos cacheados, e o seu Headphone, não consigo parar de olhar para ele. Olivia uma menina insuportavelmente chata logo o agarra como se fosse seu mais novo brinquedinho, na minha mente se passa o mesmo discurso que faço todo ano, um menino como esse nunca olharia para mim, ainda mais num colégio com tantas meninas lindas.

Depois de ter me conformado e encarado a dura realidade, volto a olhar para frente, não que eu seja feia, mas, depois de anos sofrendo todo o tipo de piadas, minha auto- estima estava para lá de baixa. Olho para o lado e me deparo com ele e Olivia, ela nem o conhecia e já estava o agarrando, ele fazia uma cara como se estivesse implorando por favor me salve.

Olivia falava o tempo todo como aquilo era perda de tempo, e eu falei que se ela fosse menos chata se tornaria algo mais suportável, ele sorriu e naquele momento percebi que minha barriga revirou como se realmente tivesse borboletas em meu estômago, percebi que ele usava aparelho, até hoje me lembro da cor do aparelho, era laranja, soa estranho, mas, sou uma menina bastante detalhista. Eu tenho 15 anos, sou mediana em altura, meus cabelos são cacheados, mas, prefiro deixá-los liso, sou magra, mas apesar de ser uma menina normal, sofri a vida toda por apelidos chatos que colocaram em mim, quando minha mãe cortou meu cabelo, isso torturou tanto minha mente que não me vejo bonita de jeito nenhum.

Entro na minha turma e percebo que ele não está nela, logo uma tristeza bate em mim, mas, resolvo seguir em frente pois, sabia que não tinha nenhuma chance, e também tinha o Cassio, um menino que nossa ele era tão lindo e eu tinha uma paixão platônica por ele, desde minha 5 série, Cassio mais faltava do que vinha a escola e ele também não era da minha turma.

Dias se passaram e eu conseguir achar o Facebook do menino novo, ele era o assunto da escola, seu nome era Marcelo, todas meninas se derretiam pelo jeito dele de foda-se tudo e todos, os professores o amavam, e nisso minhas esperanças que já eram zero caíram para menos mil, piorou quando descobri que ele tinha uma namorada, chamada Ana que morava a mil quilômetros de distância dele.

Eu tinha uma melhor amiga chamada Bianca, nem falei meu nome ainda, me chamo Marina, eu e Bianca nos divertíamos muito nas aulas e riamos de todo mundo na escola, tanto das meninas metidas quanto das barraqueiras, também tinham meus amigos o Yago, Greg, Augusto e Vitor, Yago era o Rockeiro meio Emo meio maluco, Greg era o filho da mamãe, todo educado, loiro no estilo galã, vou mencionar algo importante, Greg era apaixonado por Bianca, mas, ela estava nem ai para ele, ele ficou duas vezes com ela, mas, não deu em nada, Augusto era o gordinho engraçado, ele tinha ido para o Canada e voltou de lá muito magro, falei para ele que ele passou fome lá, e o Vitor, ele era moreno alto e estava forte por começar a fazer academia, cortou o cabelo e fez um topete que ficou tão lindo, Vitor e eu havíamos tido uma paixonite no primeiro ano que não deu em nada, não tive coragem de ficar com ele e me arrependi muito, mas, águas passadas.

Semanas passaram, e um belo dia entro na sala de aula e percebo que tem uma menina nova, chamada Ivana, ela vestia um casaco verde musgo e o cabelo amarrando, seu cabelo era bem comprido e bem liso, era branca com o rosto fino, ela era bem bonita, na minha mente passava uma frase do tipo, nossa só entra menina nessa turma, afinal nossa maior vontade é que entre um menino super gato em nossa turma. Logo vou para conversar com ela.


End file.
